They're Back
by Sakura Blossoms Falling
Summary: A sequel to "A Favor" set during the U-17 Camp when the losers are still on the mountain. "It's great to be here again," Brenna murmured as she gazed at the camp. "Well, standing here's not gonna get us any closer," her sister said as she started walking.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a sequel to my other Prince of Tennis fanfic, A Favor. It was swirling around in there so I decided to write it down. **

**Oh, this fanfic will focus more on the twins and is set during the time when the "losers" are still on the top of the mountain.**

* * *

><p>~~~Chapter 1~~~<p>

Twins sat in the back of a taxi, one was snoring against the window and the other was shooting looks at her and texting on her phone. The taxi stopped in front of their destination and the girl with the phone shook her sister awake, "Oi, Brenna, we're here. Wake up." She made sure her sister was conscious before getting out the car.

The driver opened the trunk and pulled out their four suitcases and various sports bags. "Here you are, miss," the driver closed the trunk and Bethany thanked him and paid the fare just as Brenna stumbled out of the cab.

"Here, grab these." Bethany handed the still half-asleep girl two suitcases and her tennis bag. Brenna took it without complaint and the two began walking through the open gates and down the lane that led to the U-17 Camp.

Bethany led the way with Brenna stumbling along behind her. She almost walked into a tree at one point which made her wake up a bit more. The girls trudged past deserted tennis courts outside of the camp before they entered the camp.

Even though the twins had been here before, the sight still took them by surprise each time they visited. Tennis courts as far as the eye could see and a good number of people on them, practicing. Brenna stopped next to her sister and looked around.

"It's still cool to be here again." Brenna's wistful tone made Bethany look at her sister in appreciation. Just a few moths ago, she had been scared out of her mind by just looking at a racket until she had dragged her to Seigaku and Ryoma. Silently, she thanked the shorty for what he and his team had done for her sister.

"Well, standing here's not gonna get us any closer," Bethany adjusted her hold on her luggage and began walking towards the tall central building. Brenna chuckled and followed.

As the two walked between the massive courts Brenna couldn't help looking around like an excited child. It had been two years since she had last been here. Last year she had training and Bethany had a soccer camp. Now, Brenna was aiming to get back into the pros and Bethany's soccer camp had been pushed back two weeks so the twins had taken their uncle's invitation and came to the camp.

Shouting and threats caught Brenna's attention and she paused. A group of high schoolers were shouting at a group of … middle schoolers? Brenna narrowed her eyes in confusion and interest. Rarely did this camp invite middle schoolers. She dropped her bags and started walking over.

Bethany looked over her shoulder and stopped in surprise when she saw her sister approaching a group of weird looking high schoolers. She sighed and set her stuff down as well. She had a feeling that the promise her sister had made in the U.S. would get shot to shreds in a few seconds.

As Brenna got closer, she saw that the middle schoolers were kind of hot. One had grey hair and a tear-mole under his right eye. The second had a feminine air about him and wavy black hair that framed his face. The third was … Tezuka Kunimistu. Brenna narrowed her eyes as her strides got longer and sharper.

"You middle schooler trash think that you're so good!" One high schooler sneered in their faces. All three remained an air of boredom. He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"Shut up and leave my friend alone, shoe scum." All heads turned to see Brenna standing there with a hand perched on her hip. She glared at the high schooler with such an intense glare that he shuddered.

Another high schooler recovered faster than the others and retorted, "Oh? What do you know, bitch?" Brenna's face slowly contorted into an evil smile.

"Say it again," she prompted the boy. This time they all could feel the murderous intent emanating from the blue-black haired girl in front of them. The boy started quivering.

To their surprise, another girl that looked exactly like the first appeared and grabbed the first girl's hand. "Brenna, remember your promise."

The first girl scowled at her and yanked her hand out of the grip of the other. "To hell with that. These arrogant asses are pissing me off!" She returned her glare on the high schoolers. The second girl just sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Hey! Brenna Catherine Starr! Quit picking on my players!" A loud voice interrupted the tension between the parties. They all looked to the top of the building and on the balcony stood a long, wavy haired man with a microphone.

Brenna growled as she stared at the man. She started shouting back, "Shut up, oldie! I don't wanna listen to your crap!" Bethany quickly covered up a laugh with a cough.

"Brenna Catherine Starr! Do not talk to your dear uncle like thaaaat!" Was the answer.

"Quit bothering me! And stop saying my full name!" Brenna shouted back.

"Then get in here so I don't have to say your full name, Brenna Catherine Staaarrrr!"

Bethany grabbed her sister's arms when she tried to charge the balcony. Brenna thrashed in her sister's grip. "Let go of me! I'll shave you bald, old man! Just wait! I'll make you kneel and kiss the ground, you decrepit coach!" Brenna raged at the faraway man.

"I accept your challenge, niece!" Came the reply. Brenna glared at the man and stopped struggling; Bethany kept a tight hold just in case she changed her mind.

"Bring it, soon-to-be baldy!" Brenna grinned in anticipation. Bethany sighed in defeat and let go of her sister.

Brenna bounced on her toes with a playful look in her eyes. "I can't wait to see what he throws at me," she kept looking at the empty balcony in excitement.

Bethany stumbled over to the trio of middle schoolers (the high schoolers had crept out of sight when Brenna and the coach had begun their shouting match). She patted Tezuka's arm wearily, "Just how in heaven's name did you put up with her for a week? I feel so bad for your team." She sighed again.

Before Tezuka could answer, Brenna turned around and said, "I was a withdrawn introvert then, now I am back to being _me_!" She proudly thumped her chest and then winced. Bethany just patted Tezuka's arm again.

The middle schooler with grey hair started talking just then, "Tezuka-san, who are these girls?" he flipped his hair.

Brenna and Bethany looked at him and at the same time they both opened their mouths, but snapped them closed, letting Tezuka answer. "These are the Starr twins. They are childhood friends of Echizen Ryoma."

The boy looked at them with interest, "Oh really? Well, I am Atobe Keigo." He started sparkling and Brenna choked.

"Holy crap, he's shining! My eyes!" She grabbed her face and reeled away. Atobe looked after her with distaste.

Bethany face-palmed and apologized on her sister's behalf, "Sorry for her, Atobe, she can't bear looking at really hot guys." She shrugged and went to fetch her sister leaving the three captains standing there.

As she walked away Yukimura said, "She just called you hot," a small smile on his face.

Atobe started sparkling again. "Of course," he stayed like that until he noticed that the other two captains had begun walking away. "Humph, they can't appreciate my full beauty." He muttered to himself before following.

* * *

><p><strong>If the characters aren't to your liking, well, I'm not very good at writing already existing characters. <strong>

**And dialogue, I suck at dialogue so sorry. I made an effort in this fanfic because me and my friend were talking about it during gym.**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Chapter 2~~~

Brenna threw herself onto the top bunk in their dorm room. Bethany was busy unpacking their clothes. "Sheesh, why is it that all the high schoolers are as ugly as always? After two years, you'd think that they'd get, at least a little, hotter." She sighed.

Bethany chuckled, "You're one to talk, you can't be around hot people, I thought."

"Hmm, well I think I'm getting over that. I mean we hang out with Ares and Hammy. They're as hot as a guy can get." Brenna was referring to two soccer players at their school in America who have been scouted countless times for modeling, acting, etc.

"Ah, true." Bethany said with her head in the closet. "Don't forget about Sam and Love." Two more friends who were the fastest 100 meter sprinters the school had had for twenty years. Brenna grunted in agreement.

"Besides," Bethany continued, "I think we'll like it more this time." She was referring to the age difference between them and the camp members. Before when they had visited, they had been 12 and felt awkward with all the high schoolers. Now they were almost high schoolers themselves at 15. She opened the door and called over her shoulder, "Hey, come on, we have to go see the baldy." The baldy was their uncle, their father's younger brother.

Brenna grinned and jumped off her bed. "Okay, and then we can pick a court and play." She bounced out of the room ahead of her sister. Bethany laughed and closed their dorm room door.

* * *

><p>"Brenna, how are you?" Their uncle, Kurobe Yukio, asked. He had heard from his brother about Brenna's accident and her refusal to play tennis. When he had heard that she had begun to play again after three months, and was already training for the next year's Gland Slam, he had invited the twins to the camp.<p>

Brenna smiled. "Great. My dad's been up my butt ever since I started playing again." She sighed.

Kurobe nodded, "That's good. I heard from my brother that you wish to try again for a Grand Slam title next year."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let anything stop me this time." Brenna's voice was full of determination and confidence. Bethany felt a bit emotional as she heard her sister say that.

"Good, that's why I invited you to this camp. You will train with the boys in the 2nd string for now. Bethany, you can help or do what you wish as long as you don't get in the way."

Bethany made an innocent face. "Me? Me make trouble? Naw, you're looking at the wrong twin for that." She elbowed Brenna in the side.

Kurobe smiled faintly, "Alright, Brenna, get to work." He dismissed the twins and they walked out, letting the door clock shut behind them.

"You look happy," a voice said. Kurobe looked over his shoulder at the man leaning against the wall.

"Of course, I am. I'm glad that she has gotten better." The man grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>Midterms are starting next week so it will be hard to get more stuff up because I have to study. Sorry about that.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, first off, sorry for taking so long. I had midterms and then my mom took away my laptop because my grades were not "up to her expectations". I only have my precious baby Fridays and Saturdays.**

* * *

><p>~~~Chapter 3~~~<p>

"Alright! I get to play!" Brenna ran back to their room and quickly threw on workout clothes and had Bethany re-braid her hair. "Coming with me?" She asked as she was half way out the door already.

Bethany grinned, "Of course, silly. Wouldn't want you killing anyone, now would I?" Brenna stuck her tongue out at her and went out.

The twins looked over the courts where the 2nd string was practicing. They were playing mock singles matches with a bunch of people with clipboards watching them. Brenna jumped down the bleachers, totally ignoring the stairs and jumped the wall that separated the bleachers and courts. Heads turned as Bethany landed next to her sister. One of the trainers looked down on his clipboard and searched through the papers. The twins stood, patiently.

"You two must be the Starr twins," the trainer said. He looked them up and down with a critical eye. "Yes, you will be joining us." The high schoolers started whispering to each other.

Brenna drew in a breath and Bethany put a warning hand on her shoulder. The two glared at each other for a few tense seconds before Brenna looked down and exhaled. "Okay, next match will be Brenna and Tokugawa." The trainer said, ignoring the shared look between the twins and the whispers of the high schoolers.

Brenna heard her name and another guy's called so she looked around and saw an extremely tall boy with dark blue hair. He had a stone face on as he stood on one side of the net. "So, wait, are we playing real matches or are these just for show?" Brenna asked the trainer.

"Play as you would in a real match and we will be analyzing your form and techniques. Go on," he pointed to the empty side of the court.

Bethany pushed her sister onto the court and whispered, "Have at it," before returning to the sidelines.

Brenna turned and gave her sister a thumbs-up before she approached the net. "Hi, I'm Brenna. Who are you?" She held out her hand to the taller boy.

He stared at her, devoid of emotion; a look that would make most other people wet their pants. Brenna returned it with a smirk. "Come on, dude. You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to intimidate me. I can stare down Liz; and that's saying something." Brenna spun on her heel and walked to the baseline. Apparently, she was supposed to serve first.

"Hey, chick, why don't you go home? Girl's don't belong here." Brenna stiffened, as did Bethany. She turned her head, looking for the idiot who had the balls to insult her like that. Fortunately, the trainer stepped in. "Tenjin, three campus runs, now." A kid with a white cap turned sideways scoffed, but got running.

Brenna grit her teeth together as she bounced the ball and then caught it. She threw it up and served a fast and almost invisible ball. She put all her irritation into the swing and it hit the fence with a clang. The high schoolers and even the trainers were stunned. Tokugawa of course just looked at her and then at the ball behind him. Brenna just scowled and muttered, "Too slow." She got another ball and prepared to serve.

* * *

><p>Brenna won 6-3. After the match Brenna shook hands with Tokugawa who was still stone faced, albeit a little breathless. "Good game," she said. He just nodded a little respect in his eyes. She walked off the court.<p>

"Good game," Bethany said as her sister came off the court. Brenna just nodded.

"I guess; my skill level isn't up to where it used to be." Brenna leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Bethany just hummed in response.

The rest of the afternoon was boring for Bethany. She rarely participated, but just watched and juggled a soccer ball. She was currently working on her new freestyle trick, a sole stall.

Brenna, on the other hand, was working her hardest to get her level back to pro. To a viewer she seemed spectacular; she kept up with and even surpassed most of the boys in the 2nd string. However, Bethany could tell that she was working hard.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know exactly where I am going with this story and some things might be different than the series as I am trying to find out who exactly is in what court before the losers come back and throw a beautiful wrench into everything.<strong>

**I apologize for any confusion. This is my first extensive fanfic. Ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner! I have no motivation to do much of anything lately. I wrote this like two months ago, but never uploaded it. I am such a bad person! My bad habit is coming back and I really don't know if I should continue this story.**

* * *

><p>~~~Chapter 4~~~<p>

After the day was finished, Brenna threw herself onto her bed and let out a mix between a pained groan and an exasperated sigh. "Oh my gosh! I can't that after only three months of not playing; my skill is only that of a 1st stringer. I am so ashamed!" She covered her face with her hands and rolled back and forth in frustration.

"Well, do you want me to comfort you?" Bethany was changing out of her day clothes and donned her pajamas.

Brenna sighed loudly, "No, I just need you to listen." She sat up and looked over the side of her bunk. Pajamas hit her in the face.

"Put these on and let's go for a drink." Bethany instructed. Brenna obeyed and the two headed out to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was mostly empty with only a few straggling high schoolers. The twins got a drink from the expensive vending machine and sat down. They drank in silence for a while. Brenna was looking out the window and Bethany was watching her.

"Do you regret it?" Bethany asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Brenna arched an eyebrow and answered Bethany's question with her own. "Do you regret playing soccer?" She already knew the answer.

"Of course not." Bethany smirked at her.

Brenna smiled. "Same for me." Bethany hummed thoughtfully in response.

"I don't regret anything, even not playing for three months." Brenna tossed her hair out of her face, she had let it out of her customary braid and it now hung around her face. "Because not playing tennis let me go for other sports and caused me to 'expand my horizons'." She put air quotes around the "expand my horizons" part and smiled at Bethany.

"Yep, Coach Kim thought that you had finally joined the team for good." Bethany laughed, "And then you went back to tennis. Her reaction was priceless!" The twins chuckled quietly.

Coach Kim was the varsity soccer coach for their school and had been bugging Brenna to join ever since the seventh grade. When Brenna had finally said yes, because she wasn't playing tennis anymore, she had jumped up and down and then hugged her in half.

When she heard that Brenna had started playing tennis again, she had been reduced to a puddle of tears and pleas. She couldn't accept that one of her star players was going back to, what she called, a boring and uneventful pass time.

"Glad to see that you are still alive after your first day, Brenna," a voice surprised the two. It was their uncle.

Brenna smirked. "Of course I'd survive, I wasn't a total slug while I was 'on break'." Brenna tossed her hair and looked at Kurobe accusingly.

Kurobe chuckled. "You're right. I could never imagine you sitting idle." He sat down next to Bethany. "How was your first day?" He asked the both of them.

Bethany was the first to answer, "Boring…but productive, I guess." She shrugged.

"Oh, what'd you do? Did you practice too?"

"No, I left that to Brenna. I worked on my latest freestyle trick, a sole stall. I almost had it perfected." Bethany reported.

"Hmm, that's good. You guys should perform some time. Give the boys a break." Kurobe suggested. He actually liked the twins' freestyle routine. Even though he didn't particularly care for soccer, he respected his nieces and his older brother's wife for their interest in the sport.

Brenna shook her head, "You don't want me performing. I'm still not that good at it."

Bethany waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, and I'm a flying, gold cow. You're the one who got me into freestyle."

"Granted, but you've been diligent in your practice. I, on the other hand, have only started practicing seriously during the last couple months." Brenna sat back and rolled her neck.

Kurobe stood up and bowed to them. "Well, I will not keep you anymore from your night. If you change your mind, tell me. Please remember that the curfew here is ten o'clock. You will want to get your sleep, Brenna. Tomorrow is going to be a tough day." He turned and walked away. The twins looked after him and then at each other.

"I'm tired," Bethany stood up and walked to the garbage to throw her empty container out. Brenna followed.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna die." Brenna groaned as they walked back to their room.

"Why?"

"Ugh, 'cause it's the shuffle matches tomorrow. That's what the old man was talking about." Brenna started finger combing her hair and sighed. "They're a pain the butt!"

Bethany made a noise in response, but didn't say anything. The two arrived at their room and Brenna opened the door. Without any extra talk, they climbed into their beds.

"Good night," Bethany mumbled as she pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Night," Bethany whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was uneventful and shitty. I really think that I am going to drop this story. If you're mad, I'm sorry, but life is just really blah right now. I have one more chapter and then I'm gonna call it quits.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the last chapter and i apologize in advance for the pure shittiness of it.**

* * *

><p>~~~Chapter 5~~~<p>

"2nd court and the new 3rd court are going against each other."

"Really? Can those new middle schoolers take on the 2nd court?"

"They defeated the 3rd court."

"It's so frustrating that those damn kids think that they can just waltz in and steal our spots. I hope they get their asses handed to them by the 2nd court."

"Yeah, they need to know their place."

Brenna leaned against the side of the building, hidden from view, as she eavesdropped on the high schoolers. As they walked away, she smiled to herself. What ignorant pricks. She started walking to the court where the first shuffle matches were taking place. It was between the 10th and 11th courts. Bethany was already there, watching. "How goes it?" she asked as she stopped beside her sister.

Bethany looked over at her and then returned her attention back to the match. The 11th court are getting their asses kicked. I kind of feel bad for them." Bethany tsked her tongue in sympathy.

Brenna looked at the match. It was singles 1. She watched the two players with narrowed eyes. As she watched she began to agree with Bethany. The 11th court's skills were okay, but the 10th court's was just a tad better. The game ended at 6-4 in favor of the 10th court. The twins turned away and began to walk to he court where Brenna's own match was about to begin.

The players had picked their line up the day before when they broke for the evening. Brenna was chosen to play singles 3. She wasn't pleased with the decision, but she accepted it. After all, she had just joined the court the day before and even if she was a former pro, she was the newcomer. Tokugawa was chosen to play singles 1; as he was one of the strongest players in the 2nd string.

"Starr-san!" A loud yell made her look up from the ground and she saw a player running towards them. "The match is starting." The boy panted as he stopped in front of them. Brenna smiled politely and dipped her head a fraction of an inch. This boy was one of the few non-assholes among the high schoolers.

"Coming, coming," Brenna said. The trio began jogging to their court. Brenna saw that the players were already lined up and waiting. She quickly took her place at the end of the line; ignoring the heated glares of the high schoolers on her team. The two teams shook hands over the net and then walked off.

Doubles 2 were up first. (A/n: I'm going to skip the details since I have no idea how to write a tennis match. I don't play tennis, don't watch it either. Sorry.) The 2nd stringers won, but the middle schoolers had put up a fierce fight. After them was Doubles 1.

The 2nd stringer again won and then it was Brenna's turn. She walked onto the court, slowly and carefully measured up her opponent. It was the grey and purple haired middle schooler that she had run into when she first got to the camp. Atobe Keigo, was his name. Brenna squinted her eyes in relief. At least he wasn't shining this time.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you again on the tennis courts, Starr-san." Atobe gracefully bowed to her and Brenna squeezed her eyes shut.

Don't look! Don't look! She repeated to herself. "Likewise," was all she could manage. Quickly escaping she walked to the end of her court and settled into a receiving position and waited for Atobe to serve.

The serve was fast and flew past Brenna. Her eyes quickly looked at Atobe and then at the ball behind her. Quite impressive, she thought. "Be awed by my prowess." Atobe said, flipping his hair. Brenna narrowed her eyes as her opponent didn't seem to be taking her seriously. Big mistake, she drew her lips back in a menacing smile.

Atobe served a straight game and each time Brenna didn't move from her position. She didn't even _try_ to return it. She could hear her teammates grumbling and cursing, some louder than others. Only Bethany was unconcerned with the unexpected outcome of the first game.

It was Brenna's turn to serve and she bounced the ball up and down. A sudden thought hit her and she caught the ball. "Hey, Atobe, have you ever played Echizen Ryoma?" An idea was forming.

Atobe blinked in surprise and then nodded, "Yes, I have. Why?" He asked.

"Did you win?" Brenna continued her questions.

Atobe frowned. "No, he did." He looked at her with narrowed eyes and tried to figure out where she was going with all these questions

Brenna gave a small smirk, "Did he win easily?" Her plan was almost complete.

Atobe hesitated and then answered. "The game went into a long tie-breaker. It lasted for hours." Brenna narrowed her eyes at this. This is unexpected, she mused. Then she reminded herself that Atobe was in the 3rd court for a reason. I guess it makes sense, she conceded. This changes things a bit.

"Oi! Hurry up and serve already, damn it!" An angry yell made Brenna's eye twitch. She turned to glare at whoever dared to yell at her like that. She caught Bethany's eyes though and her sister gave a small shake of her head. Brenna sighed and then bounced the ball again.

"Fine," she said, "I-" clang! Everyone jerked in surprise at the sound a tennis ball hitting the fence behind Atobe. Atobe himself whipped around and stared incredulously at the small yellowish ball rolling away from the fence. He turned back to Brenna who was standing with her right hand on her hip and her left hand loosely held he racket.

Left handed? Since when was she left handed? Atobe thought back to the previous game and clearly remembered her holding the racket in her right hand. A slow smile appeared on his face. _Just like Echizen_, he mused.

Brenna cocked her head at him, "Did you see that?" She got ready to serve again. "I'll slow it down a little." She threw the ball up and swung. Atobe barely managed to reach the ball in time to hit it back over the net. Brenna returned it with a smile.

~~~.

Bethany sighed as she watched her sister play with the Hyotei captain. _Goodness, Bre, just end it already._ She crossed her arms as she watched Brenna steadily defeat all of Atobe's clever moves. She sighed and slapped her hand over her face, unable to watch anymore. _Oh my gosh! I can't believe that girl_.

Bethany forced herself to watch the match again. This time, as she looked closely at Brenna she could see that her sister was beginning to breathe slightly faster. She guessed it was because she wasn't used to this kind of physical exertion. Bethany guessed that she was also getting bored, even though she still had that playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Brenna Catherine Starr!" Bethany yelled so loud that Brenna missed the ball when she swung and she teetered on one foot before getting her balance back. She whirled around and glared at her sister.

"Don't call my full name like that, Bethany Lynn Starr!" She yelled.

"I'll stop yelling your full name if you stop playing with the poor kid and just kick his ass already. I thought we were going to work of our freestyle tricks after you got done with his match." Bethany had just made that up, they hadn't really said that they were going to practice their freestyle, but she felt bad for the kid.

Brenna snorted, "Whatever," she turned around.

"You're here to train to get back to being a pro. Even I can tell that you're lacking after three months of not playing. You'll never get your pro status back if you don't stop playing with the poor kid." Bethany brought out the big guns.

Surprised whispered and mumbles flew around at the revelation that the a-little-on-the-shorter-side girl had been a pro. Atobe's eyes widen a slightly as well, but he didn't say anything.

Brenna scoffed, but conceded. "Fine, I'll play seriously." She turned around and served. After that Atobe didn't score another point. In the end it was 6-4. Brenna walked off the court, grumbling.

They stayed through the rest of the two singles matches, but their minds weren't focused on them at all. When the 2nd string finally was declared the winners, Brenna and Bethany disappeared.

~~~.

Two days later, the twins prepared to return to America. Bethany's soccer camp had been moved again and was starting earlier than planned, so the pair had to rush back.

"Do you have everything?" Bethany asked her scatter brained twin.

Brenna huffed. "Yes, yes, yes and again, yes!" She did a double check just to make sure. She had a bad habit of thinking that she had everything only to get on the road and realize that she really did forget something.

"Ok, if you're sure…" Bethany said doubtfully. She opened the door of their room and put the luggage outside of the door. Brenna was the last one out of the room and she looked around again to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

"Grab this," Bethany shoved two more bags into Brenna's arms.

"Oh goodness, you really need to travel lighter," Brenna groaned as she tried to balance everything.

"Shut it. I travel like a lady," Bethany said as she started walking down the hall.

"A lady my ass," Brenna muttered as she cautiously followed her sister.

"I heard that," Bethany quipped. Brenna just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Need any help with that?" It was their uncle's voice.

"Ah, yeah, take these," without hesitation, Brenna shoved all she was carrying into his chest.

"Oh my, that's a lot. Did you come with this much?"

Brenna grinned. "I think it is a 'lady's' ability to leave with more than she came with." She snickered at her sister's glare.

"We're going to miss our flight, if you two are quite done." Bethany snapped.

Brenna wrapped an arm around Bethany's neck. "You know I'm just kidding. I love you!" She gave her sister a squeeze.

"I know, I know, but we really are going to be late if we don't hurry up a little." Bethany knew that everything was just fun and games with her sister so she hadn't really taken anything to heart.

"It's too bad that you couldn't stay longer." Their uncle said as they walked through the campus.

"Yeah, but I still enjoyed it. Even though it was only three or four days, I still got better." Brenna said as she skipped along.

"I'm glad to hear it. That was my mission in inviting you here in the first place." The uncle adjusted the luggage and almost dropped a bag.

"Got it," Brenna said as she grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thank you," was the grateful reply.

A taxi was already waiting for them at the gates and they loaded all of the bags into the trunk. "Take care and say 'hello' to my brother for me," their uncle said as he hugged them.

"Yep, maybe we can come again next summer." Bethany said. She got into the cab and it was Brenna's turn.

"Make sure you get back into the pros," he said to her.

Brenna grinned and saluted. "Of course, I am going to be the best tennis player in the world!"

He smiled and patted her head. "I'm sure you will be." Brenna got into the taxi and shut the door. Kurobe stood watching the taxi as it drove away. He had seen Brenna's amazing progress, even if had only been three days. He rarely thought this, but he was proud of his niece. From what she went through, she could very well be one of the best tennis players in the world. Suddenly, he remembered another rookie, the son of Samurai Nanjiro.

"You might have some competition there, Brenna." He smiled and turned back to the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are mad at me, I completely understand. It was a rushed ending and there was no climax and was overall one of the worst that I've written.<strong>

**My mind has just been taken over by Kpop lately and I have been writing fanfictions about that. If I learned one thing from writing this is that I SUCK at writing long stories. I will stick to one shots from now on.**


End file.
